Sexing up your best friend
by Lara Knight
Summary: JJ and Emily Femslash Jemily if you will. I snap out of my murderous daydream when I feel Emily's stare on me again. Stupid sex eyes.I would really rather them where they belong, moving up and down my neck and down my chest rather than on him. That's right Emily back to sexing up your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

It starts like it always did for JJ, a tiny burning sensation deep inside her.

A little rush as Emily walks in the room. I wonder if she knows what those tight shirts do to me? I hand her the case file for the newest scum bag killer that we need to catch. She leans over to get the file from me her shirt gaps open and my eyes move of there own accord.

And that's all it takes, from that it spreads like a wild fire through my whole body. I need to sit down, I take a seat across from her enough space but still a nice view. I feel the cool leather under my legs, soothing. I may last till the end of the briefing but not much longer with the look she's shooting me, that is not a look just friends give to one another. She just has fuck me eyes all the time. Of all the people you could crush on Jennifer.

I move my legs uncomfortably, hotch just talks and talks sometimes, Emily was looking at him for the last minute or so thank god. Maybe its him she wants to sleep with? It would make sense I mean he is the boss.

I silently thank the universe that humans can hide emotions, most of them anyway because my face would turn green. He's not what she needs. I feel a sudden uncontrollable rage begin to take over, I could kill him.

I know I could I have a gun strapped to my hip right this second, I'm a good shot too hotch would never see it coming poor innocent JJ would never go for the kill.

I snap out of my murderous daydream when I feel Emily's stare on me again. Stupid sex eyes.

I would really rather them where they belong, moving up and down my neck and down my chest rather than on him. That's right Emily back to sexing up your best friend.

Finally he stops talking, I need to get out of here. "Wheels up in 30", enough time for me to take care of things so I can stand Emily's sex eyes for the plane ride. God the things that woman does to me.

I walk fast towards the roof stairs, I feel Emily watch me as I go but I don't care. The hot wetness between my legs is too much for me to try to make a decoy. Its sad that I spend almost my whole life with profilers that can tell that how a guy lives by the way he positions his hands but they cant tell that one of them, their own team is gay as a rainbow and wanting to not only kill their boss moments ago but also fuck the pretty rich girl against the wall every time she looks at me.

When did I start running? My thoughts must be getting the better of me again. I finally get to the roof and sprint into the bathroom, next to no one knows its there just the cleaners, I don't even think Emily knows it s there.

My face feels hot, I know I'm standing still in front of the mirror but I feel like everything is spinning.

I run into the shall I know no one will be up here but my shame makes me hide. I slam my back against the cold hard wall punishing myself for what I know I'm about to do.

I throw myself towards the other wall my fist marking it, I hate what she does to me. My body is not my own.

I run my fingers threw my long blonde hair and give in. I open my button up shirt letting it hang like a jacket as a beat of sweat ran down the middle.

I careless my stomach, ripped as it is I wonder how Emily would feel, her fingers running up and down my body.

I slide one down feeling the wetness hit my fingers, familiar just like the burn.

I hum at the first touch of my cilt, that's the feeling I want.

I let myself lose control, letting myself feel totally free for the few moments I can. This isn't the controlled Jennifer that everyone knows, the one that catches serial killers no this is the real JJ uncontained and free.

I slide one finger in and moan out loud.

"JJ?" A voice egos in the room, I assume its my mind playing tricks on me, I imagine Emily so much that im hearing her voice in the same room and god it was a turn on.

I slide another finger in my eyes flicker shut and my head rolls back to hit the wall.

"Well, well, well. Look who I've catch with their hand in the cookie jar" Emily's voice taunted.

I stopped, my fantasy would never taunt me. I opened my eyes in panic to see a very real Emily standing in front of me.

She smiled, an almost wicked smile. She was happy?

I open my mouth an excuse already forming in my mouth and my arm coming back to life allowing me to begin to pull it from my pants.

She knew my actions and thoughts before I did. She placed her hand over mine stopping me from moving it.

* * *

**Second attempt at posting this. Tbh I wrote this ages ago and still dont know how I feel about it, second chapter coming soon. Sorry not sorry.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2 Was this even real?

She placed her finger over my mouth to stop my almost totally formed reasonable excuse.

I cocked my eye brow. Yes this is what I was questioning, not the fact she had followed me and now had her hand over mine.

"Look at you all hot and bothered over just a few looks" Emily grinned knowing not only had she surprised and shocked JJ but had her completely at her mercy.

JJ was silent. Was this even real?

Emily slowly pulled JJs hand out of her soaked underwear making sure to graze against her pulsing clit watching as the blondes body shivered at the sensation.

Emily held eye contact as she brought the digits up to her mouth pulling them in one by one sucking them in and licking them clean, JJ found herself more turned on than ever.

Emily leaned in as if their lips would meet their breaths tingling on each others faces. After a few long moments she moved to right next to the blondes ear.

"I hope you don't mind I want a taste of your cookies too" she whispered.

JJ swallowed hard unable to answer. Before she knew it the brunette was kneeling before her.

She ran her hands up and down JJ's jeans, pealing them down leaving the still stunned blonde exposed.

"If you get this turned on from a little peck down my top, just wait until I take it off JJ" she taunted again, beginning to feel like it was her theme of the day.

The older woman took one big taste of everything that was JJ, this one movement seemed to bring JJ back to the world of the living her hands as if on auto..

* * *

**If your all nice I may continue this cute little smut scene. I probably should have but I'm lazy deal with it.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3 Such A Tease

**_You make me so hot_**

* * *

As if on auto JJ's hands flew to the back of Emily's head. The stubborn girl won't go where I want her. God I hate her.

She stops and stands up again as close as she possibly could be. She flashes that wicked smile again, I'm frozen. I can see something running through her mind I just don't know what or whether I like it at all. I grow concerned as she does nothing for another moment, with every passing second my mind moves faster trying to figure out her play.

"Emily..." I say, my voice with a sense of warning.

She moves with almost scary speed pinning my arms above me. She's stronger than me and we both know it. She learns in and whispers "Who said you could touch, Jennifer". The use of my full name sends shivers down my spine, her voice is deep and her breath is heavy on my ear. I smiled to myself she is into this as much as I am.

She licks the outside of my ear, her tongue is hot and wet. She begins kissing just below my ear, I can't believe this is really happening. My eyes flick closed and a moan passes my lips. Oh I would love her to do that forever. She is moving lower and lower down my neck when suddenly she bites. She has to over exceed at everything because the bite draws blood, I feel a drop of the red liquid begin to roll down my neck. I grunt at the burning pain now stinging my neck.

She licks the offending drop before I can get further than my chest, she licks all the way back up to the bite, softly kissing it as an almost non-verbal apology. Kinky I quietly think to myself attempting to move my hands from Emily's grip. She seems to notice this.

She takes both of my wrists in one of her hands, for half a second I think she's letting them go but she doesn't. She wiggles her finger in front of me from side to side. Such a tease, this woman god.

I begin to open my mouth to argue, I can talk my way out of or in this case into anything. Her hand moves to just above my pants drawing a circle patten there. "Emily, is holding my hands really nes-" I begin before her finger yes the one she was wiggling in front of me before I believe into right where I truly want her. It only takes another moment for her to add another one, starting a painful and slow speed, in and out.

* * *

_**To confirm I will still be writing Bechloe Variety is**_ **_nice so im taking a vacation to Jemily land. To the reviewer that said I'm a tease, yes, yes I am and this chapter is just for you my little cutie ;)_**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
